herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wardrone
Wardrone is a hero. History Beginning Wardrone in his youth met a man named Jordan. Jordan was interested in the plans Wardrone had and helped build a robot army as long as Jordan was the Grand Admiral of the army. Jordan became Grand Admiral Tear. They began to have the robots build Wardrone island, it is a fortress that is shaped like Wardrone's helmet. After the island was built, robot factories were made to mass produce the robots. Soon there were cyborg leaders. Wardrone then created his own boss by making a robot in a Wardrone suit. That Wardrone took credit for taking over the world. Wardrone made changes to the world during the years he had a fake boss. During that time, Wardrone made abortions illegal and punishable by death and Wardrone made gay marriage illegal and punishable by death. Eventually, Wardrone killed his fake boss. No one ever figured out that the boss was a robot. Fighting the Hackers The Hackers were a group of rogue robots that were lead by Admiral Wraith. Wraith left Wardrone to start his own group. Wardrone secretly teamed up with Wraith to eliminate enemies to Wardrone's empire. Wardrone defeated Wraith and locked him up in a special prison. Reign Supreme One day, Wardrone was walking in a field. The sky turned black and an alien beamed down in front of Wardrone. The man said his name was Supreme. Supreme tried to kill Wardrone with dark matter. Wardrone barely managed to escape. Supreme left the planet. When Wardrone returned to his base, he realized that there was a massive warship in Earth's orbit. Wardrone and some of his robots got into the warship. Wardrone fought Supreme again. This time, Wardrone killed Supreme. Much to Wardrone's disappointment, another warship appeared. Wardrone went to that warship. It belonged to Reptorex. Reptorex fought Wardrone. Wardrone retreated. Wardrone fought Reptorex again and killed him. Wardrone returned to Earth. Both of the warships left. Vengeance With the death of Supreme and Reptorex, Admiral Z lead the Reptoid soldiers against Wardrone. Spydor and Gutter also tried to kill Wardrone. Both groups failed after many separate attempts and they decided to join forces. The Resurrection A new enemy appeared that worked with Supreme before. He was a bird called The Raven. He was tasked with resurrecting Supreme, Reptorex, and Reptoraptor. He had Spydor and Gutter free Admiral Wraith. Wraith helped build cybernetics for Reptoraptor. Then The Raven resurrected Supreme, Reptoraptor, and Reptorex. Wraith was killed because he was not trustworthy. The group tried to attack Wardrone. Wardrone nearly killed The Raven but he was blasted with an energy beam from The Raven's wings. the Raven escaped. Wardrone fought Supreme, Reptorex, and Reptoraptor. He used their rivalry to convince them to fight each other. Supreme escaped. Reptorex escaped but Reptoraptor was launched out of an airlock. Wardrone prepared for further attacks. The Arena One day after a few attempted attacks, Wardrone woke up in an arena. With him was Reptorex, Admiral Z, Supreme, and a few other people that Wardrone didn't know. After fighting monsters for a few days, they then had to fight the Arena Master. It was revealed that it was Reptoraptor. Reptoraptor was defeated and sentenced to imprisonment on the Reptoid home world. The final invasion of Supreme Supreme was later given orders by Insecto to destroy Earth. Supreme was with The Raven when they invaded Earth. Wardrone fought Supreme and The Raven and killed both of them. It was then revealed that Supreme worked for the Insectant empire. The Reptoids also launched an invasion right after the death of Supreme. Reptorex was seemingly killed along with Reptoraptor. Wedding Wardrone later got married to his girlfriend. During the ceremony, the priest turned out to be a Reptoid soldier. The soldier wanted revenge for the death of his emperors. The soldier was revealed to be working with Admiral Zors and Admiral Z. After a brief fight, the Admirals retreated and the Reptoid soldier was killed. Wardrone got a different priest and the wedding was finished. Insectant attacks During multiple episodes, Wardrone fought the Insectant forces lead by Insecto. Wardrone also fought Insectant Emperor Insectore. Insectore's big invasion Insectore personally lead an invasion on Earth. By using all of the Insectant warships, Insectore successfully blockaded Earth. Wardrone lead his robot army on the lead warship Dreadnaught. With help from Grand Admiral Tear, Wardrone defeated the entire Insectant empire. Insecto turned against Insectore and became a hero. Insectore battled Wardrone but was killed. Reptoid attacks With Reptorex supposedly dead, Reptorex II lead the empire with help form Admiral Z and Admiral Zors. During another season, Wardrone fought Reptoids. Reptoid Vengeance Reptorex II had enough and was convinced by his advisor to launch a full scale attack on Earth. The attack was almost a success but Wardrone and his robots used spacecrafts to fight the warships. Wardrone fought Admiral Z and Zors and both retreated. Z said this attack was damned from the start and he knew a better place to go. Wardrone used one of Z's extra guns to reveal that Reptorex II's advisor was Reptorex. Reptorex somehow captured Wardrone's wife and threatened to kill her. Wardrone fought both Reptorexs and nearly killed Reptorex II. Reptorex used dark matter to nearly crush Wardrone like a tin can. Reptorex II had enough of watching killing and killed Reptorex. Reptorex II joined Wardrone. At the end credits of the movie it is revealed that Reptoraptor survived and has an army that is joined by Zors and Z. War of Realities One day a massive warship appeared over Earth. Spectore and a few Hunters were beamed down and fought Wardrone. Wardrone's army outnumbered the Hunters and they retreated. Wardrone got himself beamed up. He ended up in an unused storage room where he met Sensei Wardrone and Ultimate Warrior. They told Wardrone that the warship was named Missing Piece and that Spectore worked for Supreme Hunter. The warship did many reality jumps. During the jumps, Wardrone made a team of alternate versions of himself that he could find. Together they defeated Supreme Hunter. Supreme Hunter left them with the Reality Prison. Wardrone's team then found out that Supreme Hunter was only a henchman. Wardrone, Ultimate Warrior, Evil Wardrone, Evil Warrior, Venom, Sensei Wardrone, and Grand Admiral went to the Core of all realities to stop Illuminati Supreme. While Wardrone's alternate versions fought Overkill and Warlord, Wardrone followed a trail. It lead him into a room with a giant blender where Illuminati Supreme communicated telepathically with Wardrone. Insectore was revived but Wardrone killed him by knocking him into the blender. Wardrone found Illuminati Supreme. Then Wardrone was put in a trance where he and Illuminati Supreme were in a blank universe. Illuminati Supreme appeared in his human form and tried to convince Wardrone to join him. Wardrone refused and after a short fight, Wardrone killed the apparition. Wardrone broke out of the vision and Illuminati Supreme tried to escape but was killed by Warlord. Warlord and Overkill were presumed dead. Wardrone went back to his universe. Reptoraptor's return One day three Reptoid warships appeared over Earth. They were out of range so Wardrone had time to activate a shield over his base. The warships were lead by Z and Zors. Wardrone used his anti-warship canon to shoot down one of the warships. Months later, the entire Reptoid fleet attacked. Reptoraptor personally lead the attack. He was with Z and Zors when they went inside Wardrone's base. Wardrone fought Z and Zors but found Reptoraptor no longer a cyborg. Reptoraptor had four of his six hands full. He had Wardrone's wife, son, daughter, and Reptorex II captured. Reptorex was going to kill them for revenge at Wardrone for destroying his legacy. Wardrone knocked Reptoraptor over but Reptoraptor killed Wardrone's daughter. Admiral Z and Zors escaped while Wardrone fought Reptoraptor. Wardrone defeated Reptoraptor and locked him away in the Reality Prison. Admiral Zors committed suicide because he blamed himself for the downfall of the Reptoid empire. Zors lead the remaining Reptoid forces into hiding. Overkill and Warlord attack Warlord and Overkill lead some Illuminati soldiers in an attack in Wardrone's base. They were defeated. Warlord was banished and tried to kill Wardrone but Wardrone was with Ultimate Warrior, Cyborg Wardrone, and Evil Wardrone. Warlord was defeated and locked up in the Reality prison. Attack on Warlord Awhile after Warlord escaped, Wardrone, Ultimate Warrior, Evil Warrior, Grand Admiral, Venom, Cyborg Wardrone, and Evil Wardrone decided to release the prisoners in the reality prison to help fight Warlord. They released Unicron, Lord Steinbeck, and Reptoraptor. They also had help from Supreme Hunter. The fight didn't go as planned and Warlord recruited Supreme Hunter, Unicron, Evil Wardrone, Lord Steinbeck, and Reptoraptor into his Illuminati. War of Realities 2 When it was discovered that Warlord was messing with Dimension Zero of Reality Zero, Wardrone and his team of alternate versions knew they had to stop Warlord. They discovered that the Reality Prison was a warship named Harbinger. Wardrone tried to get The Reality Prison to work. Wardrone pushed random buttons and almost hit the self destruct button. Eventually, the warship worked. Wardrone and his alternate versions destroyed a hundred Illuminati bases. Then they attacked Warlord. However, Warlord had a trap. Wardrone and his alternate versions were defeated and locked up. Wardrone and his team broke free. They fought Warlord again. Warlord's warship was blown up. A black hole was created. Wardrone offered to save Warlord. Warlord refused and Warlord was sucked into the black hole. Wardrone and Supreme Hunter made a peace treaty. Wardrone returned to his dimension in his reality. When Wardrone learned that Warlord survived and was back, Wardrone knew that the treaty would keep him safe. After Cyborg Wardrone and Dragon Warrior killed some Illuminati soldiers, Wardrone went with them to the core of all realities. It was there that Warlord declared that the peace treaty was over. Wardrone and his alternate versions fled and Wardrone vowed to find a way to stop Warlord. Wardrone and his alternate versions later fought Evil Wardrone on Evil Wardrone's warship. Wardrone and his team teamed up with Red and Banana Leader. When Wardrone and Banana Leader fought Evil Wardrone, Wardrone almost fell into a reactor but Banana Leader killed Evil Wardrone. Wardrone and his team went to the Core of all Realities. They quickly retreated when Evil Wardrone was resurrected. Wardrone and his team gathered alternate versions of other people to help fight Warlord. When they returned to the Core, their warship was destroyed by Unicron. Wardrone and his team fought Evil Wardrone and managed to convince him to lead them to Warlord's screen room. Once in the screen room, Evil Wardrone alerted Warlord and Supreme Hunter. Wardrone fought Warlord. Wardrone managed to destroy the screens. Later, Wardrone and his team teleported into Warlord's warship when Warlord's fleet invaded Dimension Zero. Wardrone and his team were defeated and teleported into Reptoraptor's warship. Wardrone and his team failed to stop Reptoraptor and they went back to Warlord's warship. After a long battle, Wardrone shot Supreme Hunter out the window of the warship. Wardrone got Illuminati Supreme's sword and fought Warlord. When Warlord got distracted, Wardrone stabbed Warlord. Warlord was killed. Wardrone and his team got a new warship and went back to their realities. When Wardrone returned to his universe with the new warship, he revealed that there was a major power struggle since Warlord was dead. Return of the Grand Generals When the Grand Generals returned, Grand General Jered invaded Wardrone's dimension. Jered teleported into Wardrone's base and attempted to kill Wardrone. Wardrone fought Jered and realized they were almost equally matched. Red later joined the fight. Together, they fought Jered but Jered was still able to hold his ground against both warriors. Then Wardrone ordered for his robots to join the fight. Jered retreated and returned to the core. Wardrone and Red teleported into their warship and told Cyborg Wardrone what happened. They were later joined by Ultimate Warrior, Sheogorath, Symbiote Warrior, Hazel, Adapter, Grand Admiral, and Hobgoblin. They decided to make plans about what to do. Fighting the Empire of Eternal Darkness Wardrone went with the rest of the Reality Warriors to the Core when Lord Marlus joined forces with Unicron, Nightmare, and Demogoblin in an attempt to take over the Core. Wardrone helped Jered get out of a pile of rubble. When Jered said that Wardrone could kill him, Wardrone responded with the fact that they had a mutual enemy. Wardrone later tried to fight Marlus. Marlus was too powerful but was later wounded by Supreme Hunter. Wardrone watched Marlus and all his forces retreat. Wardrone returned to his universe. Alignment Wardrone went with the rest of the Reality Warriors to the Core to stop Jered from resurrecting Warlord. Sins Of The Past Wardrone was in his base when Reptoraptor arrived with a fleet of Reptoid warships. After Red failed to stop the fleet, Wardrone launched his defense fighters to attack the warships. He personally flew his starfighter during the battle. Wardrone later engaged Reptoraptor in a dogfight. Wardrone managed to shoot one of Reptoraptor's engines and Reptoraptor retreated back to his warship Invincible II. Before Reptoraptor could make it back to the warship, Wardrone crashed into Reptoraptor's starfighter and they crash landed in the hangar of Reptoraptor's warship. Wardrone went to the bridge and killed the Reptoids that were present. Reptoraptor arrived and fought Wardrone. During their fight, the warship was getting hit by attacks from Wardrone's army. A missile hit the bridge which caused both Wardrone and Reptoraptor to get knocked back. A wall of fire separated them but Reptoraptor jumped through the fire and attack Wardrone again. Wardrone noticed another approaching missile and maneuvered the fight so Reptoraptor was closest to the window. When the missile struck, Wardrone was still caught in the blast and thrown against the wall. He then noticed Reptoraptor get back up. Reptoraptor's armor was still flowing back over him. Reptoraptor threatened to kill Wardrone in a painful way. Wardrone quickly threw his sword at Reptoraptor. The sword went through Reptoraptor's heart, killing the Reptoid. Invincible II crashed into the ocean but Wardrone's robots fished him out. It had been a few hours but his suit's oxygen supply had kept him alive but he had fallen into a coma. He woke up a few days later. Grand Admiral Tear confirmed that Reptoraptor was indeed dead. Wardrone decided to celebrate. Various enemies (Listed by order in which they appeared) # Reptoraptor # Gutter and Spydor # Supreme # Reptorex # The Raven # Griffin # Insecto # Insectore # Supreme Hunter # Evil Wardrone(became ally) # Illuminati Supreme # Warlord # Illuminati Grand Generals *Some of these villains are recurring villains. All of the villains are on the Villains Fanon wiki Weapons * 2 swords that increased his strength and agility * Various other weapons (Wardrone cares about the swords most of all) Evil doings (evil things he has done) * Kill people that made him mad * Slowly drain the blood out of victims * Destroy a country because it would not stop threatening the world.(He killed innocents) Gallery WIN 20171217 14 12 03 Pro.jpg|Wardrone concept art Wardrone.JPG Quotes about the character by Xtreme Emperor Category:Anti Hero Category:Normal Badass Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Reality Warrior